Szorra the Cat: Alternate Universe 10
"I don't have powers... well, not any unnatural powers, anyways." "If this is how you're going to act to replace the Mobius Elite, this team can disband right now." "Like it or not, this 'weakling' runs the team, and can kick you out at any moment." Hopefully, those who read up on my characters didn't think that the weaker characters of the Mobius Elite were truly left behind. There are always new threats, and with the popularity of the Mobius Elite rising, recruiting members was now a legal possibility. Szorra runs this league. Profile Occupation: Mobius Elite Leader Appearance Szorra has blond hair with hints of brown on it every now and then. Her eyes are brown and blue in color. She looks like she's in her very early twenties due to the Hakazins having the maximum age nearly twice as high as Mobians. History After the events with Killriser attempting to invade the planet, it wasn't long before Midnight and Summer left the Zone, leaving Szorra and Mech behind to defend Mobius along with the Freedom fighters. Szorra said that she needs to work out something with her past, and ends up leaving him. It seems as if the Mobius Elite was disbanded. The Hakazi Portal Part 1 The Hakazi Portal Part 2 The Hakazi Portal Part 3 Renewed Mobius Elite Toughening the Recruits Gore's Rage Personality Szorra is a quiet person, but not timid. She can and will talk for long hours if necessary. She also talks a lot whenever angry or excited. When in a calm environment, she can be distracted by laser pointers, the smell of fish, and yarn... if she finds out who cause her to act like this, however, she gets very angry and embarrassed. Equipment Hakazin Armor Gaining the suit from her home dimension, the suit magically enhances her stats. Defensive Stats The armor is basically a foolproof system of anything bullet related. The first defense is a small invisible energy barrier that is a few micrometers over the armor. It is powerful enough for bullet fire not to pass through, as well as prevent things such as radiation, electricity, mind control, telekinetic manipulation, etc. This barrier also allows the already fire resistant suit some protection from fire strikes in the form of flamethrowers. However, that has limits, and fire that reaches 4,000 degrees Fahrenheit will surpass the barrier's energy. Then, there is the armor being able to vibrate at a frequency to repel bullets and other projectiles. Even if these two were surpassed, the armor, and the suit underneath it, is completely bulletproof, even from aircraft bullets. To ensure even more protection, the armor is "smart armor", and it immediately hardens around the heavily impacted area where it was struck. This armor is so powerful, swords have dented and broke when striking this armor. Explosives can knock Szorra back, but the armor remains intact nonetheless. The Hakazin armor is able to self repair and self adapt. Should the armor be somehow damage, it can recreate the damage area to peak condition. When being sensed in any form of way (infrared, chaos energy, ultraviolet, supernatural, etc,) it will adjust to the surrounding environment in order to remain invisible. A flaw, however, is the fact that the suit is visible in normal light. Offensive Stats The armor magic increases her speed to 130%, her strength to 200%, and her thinking speed by 900%. This is due to Hakazins wanting to be able to control their zoning more than any other thing. Abilities On her own, Szorra's training had made her stronger than before. The armor only makes her stats even better. Claws Szorra's retractable claws are extremely sharp, casually piercing diamonds, and her grip is even better. She can easily break out of handcuffs, get a grip on walls, hold onto a plane moving faster than the speed of sound for up to a minute, and can quickly cut down the hinges of a door in one fell swoop. They are small and black, so she can usually do it with no one knowing what she had done. So far, the only people who know of her claws are the people she told. Szorra doesn't use these claws unless necessary, and she very quiet about this. Speed Szorra max speed had increased under her new armor. It increased her max speed from 160 mph to 190 mph. Strength Without the suit, Szorra is able to carry one ton of weight for an extended period of time, and shatter an elephant skull, and her unrelenting punches could hurt a person who said grenades tickle. Szorra has ran into a metahuman enemy weighing half a ton, and in order to save him from a volcanic death, she had to hold him with one hand as she tried to climb out of the volcano. The distance she had to travel was only ten feet, but his hefty weight made the journey eternity. It was actually two minutes long. The moment she got out, she collapsed from overexertion, and this was after a tough battle, so she was already tired. At one point, Szorra had to punch a meta with enough force to, as she referred to, "shatter a rhino skull". The suit more than doubles her strength, and she can now do feats such as lifting up cars and tossing enemies down the street on her own power. Agility Szorra can easily dodge bullet fire, even without looking at the shooter. Her dexterity allows her to almost always perfectly aim her strikes. Her suit increases her mobility to perform even more acrobatic feats in combat. Reflexes Szorra's Hakazin reflexes allow her to react to enemy bullets on such a degree that she can toss shurikens to prevent bullets from killing others. Zoning Zoning is a Hakazin ability to understand one's surroundings. When zoning, everyone, including the body of the user, comes at a near standstill. There is no "immunity" to being slowed down to this, because in reality, time isn't going slow, a Hakazin brain processing speed just reached a metahuman level height. By zoning, one can see everything happening in their environment and know how to properly respond to it, making them seemingly untouchable. It also means one can solve problems within seconds whereas in other moments it would take several minutes. Sight Zoning When able to make eye contact with someone while zoning, the user can see from that person's point of sight, allowing them to see view the environment from a different perspective. Heal Zoning A Hakazin can heal by locating the form of injury and focusing on it. Initially, one must zone first to activate this, but once healing begins, all the user has to do is stay focused on the task, and they don't necessarily have to continue to zone. Bullet wounds can heal up in about 1-2 minutes with this ability, once the bullet is removed of course. Force Zoning Hakazins can repel some of the zone environment, known as Z-walls at enemies from the core of their bodies, causing a small shockwave around them. Small projectiles can be deflected, and bullet paths can be changed up to a 30 degree angle at highest. Z-walls can last a while after zoning, and depending on the ability of the user, this can be in the palm of the hand to block sword strikes for about half a second (which is Szorra's level of power), or powerful enough to make a Z-wall barrier that lasts for several seconds at a time. Body zoning Hakazins can sense the body signals of opponents, and one with high biological knowledge, like Szorra, will be able to use to to an advantage. After zoning, one can temporarily sense things such as heart beat, blood rate, infections, prosthetics, and injuries. Adaptability When fighting enemies for a while, she not only begins learning the combat, but also becomes aware of her environment and tools to use to her advantage. If she plans something out prior to the situation, this isn't used as much. This is only used when surprised and/or having to think fast. Hyperthymesia This is a condition where the mind can remember just about everything. With this, Szorra mastered dozens of combat on the planet, and it's also how she is intelligent in numerous amounts of subjects. This condition gives her the edge in battle by being able to adapt and learn an opponent's techniques. Stealth master Szorra seems to be able to sneak into any room,with any people, and her armor only makes it easier for her to do that. Combat Over the course of her career, Szorra had learned numerous methods of combat thanks to her hyperthymesia. She knows well 109 forms of combat, and claims that she will learn all combat on Mobius. Her skills have proven to take down eighty normal enemies in a little less than two minutes, without any buffs to her abilities. Endurance Szorra has put herself in the toughest of situations in order to get used to something, then use it in combat. So far she has: * Sat perfectly still in a waterfall during winter. * has done excessive amounts of push ups in 150 degrees Fahrenheit in 3.5 times Mobius's gravity * Ran three miles with 80 pounds of extra weight around her waist * Survive four minutes of excessive heat from a volcano * held her breath underwater for five minutes * Tank strikes from the likes of Gore and Phlak from her old suits. * survive the beat down of numerous enemies for two days straight before succumbing (again, her own suits). * Continued on for four days stranded on a cold deserted island despite having a bullet wound in her kidney (before learning how to zone). Flaws Trivia Szorra is the weakest of all Hakazins. Her stats here are a joke on her home planet. Szorra's body was naturally adjusted to a 5x gravity environment when she was born, which explains why she can survive in the Hakazin environment.